imagicnation_fanfic_productionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Vitriol (Mystic Spinoff)
It is an sci-fi action spinoff fanfic of the Mystic Cinematic Universe, taking place in Edge of Tomorrow and with characters from Re:Zero. Imagined in RealD 3D and IMAX 2D/3D. 2.35:1 ratio. A special IMAX formatted M/R rated version of the story will be eventually developed. Rated T/PG-13 for violence, brief suggestive material and minor language. Distributed by Toho, Warner Bros. Pictures, Village Roadshow Pictures, Mystic Studios and Ratpac. Chapters * 1. Cage and Emilia * 2. Railroaded * 3. J Squad Privates * 4. Drop or Die (IMAX) * 5. The Chaotic Battlefield (IMAX) * 6. Waking Up * 7. The Time Loop (IMAX) * 8. Routine (IMAX) * 9. Rita Vrataski * 10. Operation Downfall * 11. Vitriol * 12. Training (IMAX) * 13. Failure * 14. Predicament * 15. Across (IMAX) * 16. The Barn * 17. The World Has Enough Superheroes * 18. Stealing the Device (IMAX) * 19. The Hive of the Omega (IMAX) * 20. Transfusion * 21. Recruiting Help * 22. Vitriol vs. Mayhem (IMAX) * 23. The Louvre (IMAX) * 24. We Are Vitriol (IMAX) * 25. The Last Reset * 26. The Battle is Won (Rikka) * Post-Credits 1: Subaru * Post-Credits 2: Sneak Peek of Fire Emblem: Into the Fire-Verse - Crocodile Swamp Escape Cast * Kayli Mills - Emilia * Christopher Spielberg - Vitriol * Tom Cruise - Major William Cage * Sarah Anne Williams - Felix * Emily Blunt - Rita Vrataski * Jason Douglas - Maximum Onyx and Mayhem * Bill Paxton - Sergeant Farrell * Brendan Gleeson - General Brigham * Noah Taylor - Dr. Carter * Jonas Armstrong - Skinner * Tony Way - Kimmel * Kirk Gurry - Griff * Charlotte Riley - Nance * Dragomir Mrsic - Kuntz * Sean Chiplock - Subaru Natsuki (post-credits cameo) Crew * Directed by Christopher Spielberg and Doug Liman * Produced by Christopher Spielberg, Jeffrey Silvers, Gregory Jacobs, Erwin Stoff, Jason Hoffs and Tom Lasally * Written by Christopher Spielberg, Christopher McQuarrie and Jez & John-Henry Butterworth (Based on the novel All You Need Is Kill by Hiroshi Sakurazaka; Inspired by Marvel Comics' Venom) * Executive Produced by Doug Liman, Dave Bartis, Steven Mnuchin, Joby Harold, Hidemi Fukuhara, Bruce Berman and Kayli Mills (as extra honor) * Composed by Ludwig Goransson and Christophe Beck * Cinematography by Christopher Spielberg and Dion Beebe * Edited by Christopher Spielberg, James Hebert and Laura Jennings * Production Designed by Oliver Scholl Soundtrack * Vitriol (based on the song Venom by Eminem) * Love Me Again * Let's Go (The Royal We) Deleted Scenes * Where's the Safety? * Casualties on the Battlefield * No Way to Transfer * Quick Learner * The Abandoned Road * J Squad Suits Up * Over the Fence * Car Alarm Quotes (CONTAINS SPOILERS) * Maximus: '''(in chapter 1, after Brigham told the security guards to arrest Cage, Emilia and Felix; to the latter two) Have a nice life. * '''Emilia: (after attempting to feed herself with all the food in her solitary room at the military base during chapter 6, her eyes glow blue while she eats; her stomach growls upsetly and Emilia rushes to the toilet to throw up, disgusted) Why did I do that? * Vitriol: '(his first lines in the story at the end of chapter 6; to Emilia via v/o, when she was trying to escape in the first time loop before Cage was killed; her eyes turn blue for a second) Emmy. (Emilia screams and slips to the ground) * '''Emilia: '(in chapter 7; after Emilia and Cage was recounting the sergeant and J Squad about what happened when he, Emilia and Felix first came in the first time loops) We double-checked the deck, Farrell. You gotta believe us! 'Sergeant Farell: '(shrugs, questioned) It sounds very strange, I understand your dilemma, but...no can do? 'Emilia: '(quietly) There's no such thing as 'can't'. '''Sergeant Farell: '''I'm sorry. '''Emilia: Okay, uh...would it be possible if you'd write this down and report this message to the general? Sergeant Farell: '''(drops the cards) Please. I really know you're saying this, but I can't... '''Vitriol: (v/o; to Emilia) Let's eat his head. (Emilia's eyes momentarily glow bright blue) Emilia: '''(to Vitriol, shocked at the idea as her eyes turn back to normal color) NO! Do not touch him, he's just a sergeant! 'Sergeant Farell: '(calmly) What's wrong? What got you so worked up? 'Nance: '''What's her problem? '''Emilia: '(seemingly to herself, although it was to Vitriol's voice inside her head) Farell served in the army, he works for the United Defense Force program, maybe even to support his own family! '''Sergeant Farell: What's going on? Emilia: (frightened; to Farell) W-w-we'll just- Vitriol: (v/o; to Emilia) We...? Emilia: (cont.) We'll just leave it- Sergeant Farell: No, really. What's the matter- Emilia: (angrily) Just'' STAY'' 'back! (Farell stays silent, allowing her and Cage to continue their explanation) * '''Vitriol: '(in chapter 7; about to kill a Mimic) Obsidian...colors...tentacles...! So many snacks, so little time... * 'Vitriol: '(in chapter 8; in her solitary room before the P.T routine, after she was crying from her hard experiences in the time loop with the strange voice in her head) Emmy. (she uncovers her hands from her face, tears falling down her face; she looks at the mirror revealing a strange black-blue-white extraterrestrial, Vitriol, in her place on the reflection, gasping in horror; she stood up and reaches towards the mirror, the reflection doing her every move, including touching her face) 'Emilia: '(freaking out calmly) You're...you're not even here, I'm seeing things- You're just not real, you're in my head... 'Cause you're just a parasite... 'Vitriol: '''Parasite?! (forces Emilia against the wall facing the mirror with his symbiote mass) * '''Vitriol: '(in chapter 9; to Emilia via v/o when doing pushups during P.T training routine) You do, I follow. 'Emilia: '(devestated, doing a few pushups) Why are you speaking to me...if you keep talking to me, I can donate my carcass and exchange for another one whenever I need... 'Vitriol: '(v/o; questioned) Why would I do that? You are far too good for a match for me so soon. Plus, I'm starting to like you. Even you and I are so different. 'Emilia: '(tearfully) Just shut the hell up...but thank you. (notices the truck coming for her and Cage to roll away from the routine) 'Vitriol: '(to Emilia via v/o; as she and Cage were still doing pushups in P.T) Roll. (Emilia and Cage roll away from the P.T going under the oncoming truck, but failing to do so and injuring them off-screen while their gasps were heard; v/o) Pussy. 'Sergeant Farell: '(when seeing Emilia and Cage injured offscreen; shook in confusement) ...What the hell were you two thinking? * 'Emilia: '(in chapter 12; discovering Vitriol as the Mimic symbiote appeared from her arm showing his face, afraid of his appearance) What the hell are you...? 'Vitriol: '''I am Vitriol...and you are mine. '''Emilia: '(scared) You talked in my head earlier! ...A-a-and both Cage and I are stuck in a time loop- 'Vitriol: '''Yes. The hand can turn back the clock. Listen carefully...you did not find us. We found you. Think of yourself as my ride. '''Emilia: '(panicking calmly) What do you mean? Why are you here? W-w-where are you going? 'Vitriol: '''We need to destroy the Mimics' Omega. You will know where it is, Emilia. '''Emilia: '''How did you know my name? '''Vitriol: '''I know everything, Emmy. '''Emilia: '(shivering) You do? H-how? 'Vitriol: '''Everything about you. I'm inside your head. (Emilia strains in emotional pain with every sentence, tightening her closed eyes) You are a half-elf. A ruler. Over 108 years old. But you're also a loser, Emmy. Still beautiful-looking though. (Emilia grunts in tension) Your aunt Fortuna was a good human being. (Emilia slowly opens her eyes when listening to this, still scared) But your father figure was nothing but a crazy witch. I don't have to judge in my imagination, I could say he was evil. '''Emilia: '(long pause) Are you...gonna kill anybody else? 'Vitriol: '''Most unlikely, except if they're threatening like the Mimics. (Emilia gags in disgusted fear, uttering 'oh, god...') That is why we are here. Cooperate...and you might just survive. That, is the deal. '''Emilia: '(hesitating; taking a deep breath) Okay...Vitriol. You...you got a deal. * 'Vitriol: '(as Emilia wanders the streets of London and Westminister Abbey after leaving Rita and Felix near the end of chapter 13, looking for a greater view) You want up? (Emilia looks up at the Big Ben tower) Why didn't you just say? (Emilia smiles at this and Vitriol, for the first time engulfs her, and starts climbing up to the top of Big Ben in London at nighttime (before midnight); finally reaching the top) Hmm...it is peaceful up here... 'Emilia: '(v/o; uneasy) I'm not...very good with heights, Vitriol... 'Vitriol: '''Your world is not so ugly after all... Looks like it's definitely worth fighting for. The Mimics are wrong. Earth should not and will never be theirs. '''Emilia: '(v/o; melancholic) I am not from this world, I'm from the Kingdom of Lugnica, but...will you help us save this world, Vitriol? For my love of my life, Felix? For Cage? For Rita? For all of us? 'Vitriol: '''I will...I always will, Emilia. I will hold onto you for as long as I may. Even if it's the edge of tomorrow... '''Emilia: '(v/o; long pause) Okay, was that a romantic indication or was it- 'Vitriol: '(disagreeful, aggravated) No, I am not in love with yo- (the clock then struck midnight and the bells of Big Ben were heard, weakening him by the bell's ringing frequency) '''AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!! (he reverts back inside Emilia, who she was screaming in pain from the frequency) Emilia: ...GAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!! '''(as she stumbled and rolled down the top of Big Ben, sliding and then falling down the tower) AAAAGH! Where did you go, Vitriol! Where did you go!? Save me! '''SAVE ME! (screams in horror when she was about to fall to the ground, but suddenly hangs on at the last second; it reveals that one of her hands is controlled by Vitriol, holding on to the architecture after Emilia sees below as she was only inches from the ground) Vitriol: '''(v/o; to Emilia) I got us. 'Emilia: '''You...you saved me. '''Vitriol: '(v/o) Why wouldn't I? We're actually three feet from the ground. 'Emilia: '''Oh...well then, thank you. '''Vitriol: '(v/o) I hate the sound of bells up a bit close. Far volume of bells are okay. Other loud sounds like alarms, car alarms and fire alarms are lethal. Eve of the hour is no longer acceptable. 'Emilia: '''That's your weakness...? Well, then. We'll be careful up on Big Ben next time. Or there won't be a next time. (lets go of the architecture and lands on the ground inches below safely) * '''Emilia: '(seeing Aqua on the TV report in the bar with Cage in chapter 14; to Vitriol) Who is that? You know her, Vitriol? 'Vitriol: '(v/o) I assume it's who they've been reporting from outer space in another dimension... Aqua. (ponders) Hmm, that seems like a cute name. Not intimidating, either. I think she may be a goddess, could be powerful. (hopeful) I bet she's doing a great job being a hero and all. (darkly) I'm almost sorry to see her end. 'Emilia: '(questioned; to Vitriol) ...What does that mean? (the power in the bar suddenly turns off) * 'Emilia: '(v/o, to Vitriol; when Vitriol and Cage were training hardly in chapter 15, the former swiping at training Mimic-shaped robots and smashing some around, roaring triumphantly before grabbing one, about to devour the headpiece of the training robot) No! You do not eat training bots! (Felix, when she and Rita see both of them training, screams in horror by Vitriol's appearance, catching Vitriol's attention as the symbiote drops the training bot; Vitriol transforms back to Emilia's normal self, the latter running to Felix running off) Felix! Felix, wait! 'Felix: '(scared) What was that?! What the hell was that?!? 'Emilia: '(tearjerked) That wasn't me! I've been infected! 'Felix: '(terrified) Wha- What's happening?! 'Emilia: '(worried) He's inside me! ...Yes. I know- I know it sounds crazy, but... 'Felix: '(still scared, caring) Are you sick? I mean, are you really sick- 'Emilia: '(honest) I am scared! I just found out that the Mimics would be coming to kill our fucking asses if we don't do something to stop it! And we'll need help. 'Felix: '(worried, cautious; before following Cage and Rita) Let's go. Now! * 'Emilia: '(in chapter 17; to Vitriol as she, Felix, Cage and Rita travel on foot) No need to be rude, but why the hell have these Mimics come here in the first place? 'Vitriol: '(v/o) Domination, Emilia. If we do not stop them soon, they will grow with millions more of my kind. 'Emilia: '(distraught and angry; to Vitriol) What- ''Millions?!'' You're telling me there's more out there now!? What, first they may invade the entire world, and colonize with another invasion force; then what are they gonna do, feed on the whole planet?!? 'Vitriol: '(v/o) Yes. But it is different now, Emmy, because we stand in their way. After all these adventures we've had so far, I have decided to stay. 'Emilia: '(sarcastically) Wow! Glad to spend it with you then. 'Vitriol: '(v/o) On my homeworld with Mimics and Alphas, I was kind of a ruler, like you. I used to be one, until they overthrew and shut me out, then I also became a loser like how you were. But now, I find this world to be much better, even when I found you. Here, we can be more. 'Emilia: '(aggravated) Excuse me? We, can be more? 'Vitriol: '(v/o) And I'm getting to like it here, Emmy. 'Emilia: '(curious) Oh, you like it now? 'Vitriol: '(v/o) However, there will be none of it left if we do not destroy the Omega. 'Emilia: '(sarcastically) Oh, I see! When, or if, it comes to be completely annihilated then it is back to we? I don't think so! Maybe it is we right now! 'Vitriol: '(v/o) It is we, whether you like it or not, but it is also gonna take both of us to stop them. 'Emilia: '(facepalms, fed up) Cut the bullshit. What really made you change your mind? 'Vitriol: '(hesitates; v/o compassionately) You. You did, Emmy. (Emilia heard this and felt heartwarmed by this) * 'Emilia: '(in chapter 19; after Maximus reveals himself to have Mayhem, the other Mimic symbiote while Cage and Rita talked with Brigham for the Omega-searching device) I guess it pays to be a specialist, huh? You know, it doesn't matter if you'd kill me anyway, because there's something way bigger afoot in this world than you and me. Much bigger than me. And it's much, much bigger than you. (this references the Mystic Cinematic Universe's Ancient Multiverse foreshadowing) I gotta say... (chuckles) Karma's a bitch. 'Maximus: '(not amused) I don't believe in karma. Never will. * 'Emilia: '(in chapter 19; when she, Felix, Cage and Rita were surrounded by security guards when exiting the United Defense Force building with the device, as she and Felix hold their hands up) You do not want to do this, trust me. 'Guards: '(aiming their guns) Mask! Copy! 'Emilia: '(annoyed and aggravated) Okay, okay. Fine...have it your way. (shouting) Mask! 'Vitriol: '(v/o; before emerging and engulfing Emilia, at the same time Rita shoots Cage but fakes it, starting a fight) Copy! * 'Felix/Vitriol: '(in chapter 21, when helping Emilia at the time Rita helps Cage, who reveals to have bonded temporarily) Hi, Emmy. (helps Emilia up and kisses her, transmitting Vitriol from Felix to her) * 'Vitriol: '(in chapter 22; to Nance after Emilia transforms) You're insulting us, again? (lays a hand on Nance's shoulder) Listen here; if you dare say another threat about our reputation or report us to the authorities in this city, then we will find you, and eat both your arms, and then both of your legs, and then we're going to eat your face right off your head, you understand? (gets silent and shocked response from Nance) Yes, but so if you do, you will be this armless, legless, faceless thing, won't you? Rolling down the room...like a turd...in the wind... Can you imagine that? 'Nance: '''What the hell are you? '''Emilia/Vitriol: '(when half of Vitriol's face reveals half of Emilia's face) We...are Vitriol. (Emilia's face is hidden again) 'Vitriol: '''On second thought... (turns away and walks back to Cage, Felix and Rita; to J Squad) ...we need your help. The Omega is the key to stopping all of this invasion from happening. I myself am truly a enemy to the Mimics. My nemesis, Mayhem, is trying to stop us from destroying it and move the Omega somewhere else again...and he's building a massive army. We all must destroy Mayhem, and the Mimics. If you join us, we will save... (transforms back to Emilia) '''Emilia: '(cont.) ...the planet. And you must trust us. * 'Emilia: '(v/o to Vitriol; in chapter 23, during the Paris battle) Oh shit. You can take this one, right? 'Vitriol: '''They've have got shit we have never seen. '''Emilia: '(v/o; wondering warily) What does that mean, what are our chances? 'Vitriol: '''Hmm. Pretty much...zero. '''Emilia: '(v/o; hesitating shortly) ...Ah, fuck it. Let's go save the planet. * 'Mayhem: '(in chapter 23, during the Paris battle) Vitriol! Get out of our way! 'Vitriol: '''No! We won't let you destroy this world! '''Mayhem: '''Then die! * '''Maximum/Mayhem: '(in chapter 25, when they and the Alpha stab Cage and Emilia/Vitriol, the grenade belt falling into the Omega) TRAITOR! 'Emilia/Vitriol: '(when Cage reveals he pulled the grenade pins, before he blows up the Omega and kills both Mayhem and the Alpha) Have a nice life. * 'Vitriol: '(v/o, leaving Emilia's body when the Omega is destroyed at the end of Chapter 25) Goodbye, Emmy. 'Emilia: '(whilst underwater, falling into the dark bloody abyss while Cage is submerged in the Omega's blood) VITRIOL! '''NOOOOO! * Felix: '(during chapter 27; to Emilia) So what will you do after we won this battle? Have a date? Go around? Join the army? '''Emilia: '''Well...I don't know, maybe we can go around, check on things, maybe stay and go somewhere else after a while, maybe go back home? After all, Maximus is detained, the Mimics are destroyed, I became a hero...but...Vitrol... '''Felix: '''I feel very sorry about Vitriol. You were saying he sacrified himself for you. '''Emilia: '''Yeah, it sort of sounded a bit romantic. '''Vitriol: '(v/o; to Emilia) It's not a romance. By the way, he has no idea that we are going to get him back. 'Emilia: '(to Vitriol to seem like talking to herself, smiling delightfully) Uh...I don't think so... 'Felix: '''What was that? '''Emilia: '''Oh, nothing. Just a rephrasemented thought. About that kiss we had earlier... '''Felix: '''Are you sure? It did felt really good, right? '''Vitriol: '(v/o; to Emilia) Definitely my OTP. You belong with us, Emmy. 'Felix: '(raising an eyebrow, ) Emmy...? 'Emilia: '''Oh! Would you look at the time, I need to go get some food. I'll be back by sunset, my love. (starts going off) Take care. '''Felix: '(shrugs) Okay, bye. See ya later! (giggles; Emilia walks off and we see Rikka Takanashi, playing as a cameo) 'Rikka: '(to Emilia) Hey. Don't give up on him. Either of you. Remember, you two will always love each other. 'Emilia: '(to Rikka) Good call. Thanks for the advice. (walks off again) 'Vitriol: '(v/o; to Emilia) Who's that girl? A cameo, I bet. (Emilia sees a friendly dog barking happily, as she picks it up, petting and hugging it as it licks her face) Wait, this thing looks delicious. (puts the dog down and lets it go to it's owner) * 'Emilia: '(during the last part of chapter 27; to Vitriol) I have absolutely no problem sticking around with you, but while you do, we sometimes need to lay low, as in not get caught in anything awful. But you see, you cannot just eat anybody you want to. 'Vitriol: '(v/o; to Emilia) I cannot? 'Emilia: '(to Vitriol) No, you cannot- Okay, let me rephrase this. There are good people in this world, there's a lot of them. But there are bad people lurking in the shadows, and you have to tell the difference. The deal is, you will only ever be allowed to help good people, but very, very positively, eat and or kill really bad people. But never, EVER, good people. Okay? Good. 'Vitriol: '(v/o; to Emilia, reluctant) Fine. But how does one tell the difference? 'Emilia: '(to Vitriol) It's very simple. Appearances, evil organizations and enemies such as evil menacing villains, beasts, monsters, witches, bandits, thugs, etcetera. You can choose it, you can sense it, and sometimes you can even feel it. 'Vitriol: '(v/o; to Emilia) Whatever you say. But can we get something to eat now? Otherwise, I'm starting to get a lot hungry and I might crave for your bizarre bodily secretions...it's starting to look really, really good. And juicy. 'Emilia: '(to Vitriol, uneased at the last part) Y-yeah. Anyway, I know a place down here. So, what culinary delights will tickle the pickle today? 'Vitriol: '(v/o; to Emilia) Fish and chips, water, and chocolate. The latter is much more better than eating Mimics. 'Emilia: '(to Vitriol) Right. No problem. (calmly) What do you wanna do after this, after we've stopped the Mimics? Ready for some more adventures? 'Vitriol: '(v/o; to Emilia, agreeingly; last lines before credits) The way I see it, we can do whatever we want. * 'Subaru: '(post-credits scene; talking to Emilia via video chat through smartphone) Hi, Emilia. 'Emilia: '''Hello, Subaru. '''Subaru: '''What took you so long? I mean, I'm not trying to be serious or anything, but what did you do while you were gone? '''Emilia: '''Well, it's a long story. You see- '''Subara: '''You were stuck in a time loop with a girlfriend of yours, a soldier, and another extraterrestrial to stop an evil race of timebending invaders? '''Emilia: '(suspicious) How...did you know about that? '''Vitriol: (v/o, to Emilia) Is he another enemy? Telepathy? 'Emilia: '(to Vitriol, while Subaru looked questioned) Look, I need you to stay quiet. This is a we thing. It is not a we thing, you got that? 'Vitriol: '(v/o, to Emilia) Fine. But make it quick. 'Subaru: '(when Emilia focuses on him on the video chat again, suspicious) Who was that...you were talking to? 'Emilia: '(nervous) It's no one. Just a new friend of mine through my earpiece. It's like a new gadget...for cellular chat? Plus, who knows if there may be another invasion again? 'Subaru: '''Very well. Hey, do you mind if we forgo the whole time loop thing? '''Emilia: '''Sure, if it's good for you. '''Subaru: '''I mean, I can tell you something if you want. Listen closely. '''Emilia: '(unsure at first, then goes with it) Alright. I bet you can. 'Subaru: '''Glad you decided to come all this way, Emilia. I was just thinking of tell you all the juicy things going on in here. Oh, and if it isn't too much trouble, Emilia, you wouldn't mind hearing this? Just a statement. '''Emilia: '''Say whatever you like then, Subaru? '''Subaru: '''When I get there to see you...and I will... (breaths deeply and glares angrily) ...there's gonna be ''chaos. Trivia/Plot Points * The story is dedicated to actor Bill Paxton. * The first installment of the Vitrol spinoff series in the Mystic Cinematic Universe. The sequels will start to be more gorier than the first. * Rikka Takanashi makes a cameo in the story too like in every installment of the Mystic Cinematic Universe. * Originally going to be specially formatted for select sequences in IMAX, but was cancelled and the sequel will be formatted instead. * Has major references to Venom (2018). Was going to have a M/R rating initial approach, but is instead turned into a T/PG-13 rating, due to moderate sci-fi action violence and language. The M/R ratings will be saved for the sequels, yet there may be a M/R rated (IMAX formatted) version for the first installment afterwards. * Aqua makes a cameo in the story during the bar scene, from her introductory appearances in the Phase Three stories Captain Asuna: Aerial War and Aqua-Goddess: Spacecoming, in the main Mystic Cinematic Universe series, which teases possible crossovers with the character in future story installments. * When Emilia becomes infected by a courageous and anti-heroic black-blue-white Mimic symbiote named Vitrol (bearing striking appearances to Venom) from the Alpha and experiences violent incubation convulsions while Cage gets anointed with it's blood when killing it (gaining the time loop power), a buddy-like bond will happen between Emilia and Vitrol that would grow later on in the series (will eventually becoming romantic in the next installment despite Vitriol's remarks). * Emilia's incubation scene not only changed the storyline, but also EVERY installment in the Ancient Multiverse as they were all connected to each other in some way. * While Vitriol was incubating inside Emilia when she first obtained the symbiote, temporary symptoms that she experiences are hunger, dizziness, headache and sometimes glowing blue eyes. * Emilia will become an anti-hero figure in the universe series as of the end of the first Vitrol story. * Emilia uses her cat-eared hoodie for a few portions of the story. * Emilia's familiar spirit Puck is absent in the series. * Vitriol's powers include super strength, able to jump and leap far, can time back time like the Alphas in the story, able to switch partially from one person to another, and has a small diet for eating aliens or enemies' heads off, similar to Venom. Vitriol's weakness however is loud frequency (ex. giant bells, alarms), strikingly similar to Venom. Emilia will still use her normal powers with or without Vitriol. Vitriol's favorite foods other than eating Mimics' heads are battered fish with fries, noodles, wine and chocolate. * It will be revealed in chapter 18 that the OC character Maximum Onyx would be infected by another vicious and antagonistic pink-blue Mimic symbiote named Mayhem, and that Emilia/Vitriol will fight him. * In chapter 20 of the story, Emilia temporarily loses Vitriol when Cage, Rita and Felix were knocked out in the car crash due to the car alarm (Vitriol's weakness), but Felix will be temporarily infected by Vitriol for the next sequence of the story, passing it back to Emilia by kissing. * Although the Omega is destroyed, killing Mayhem, the Alphas and the Mimics in the European region, Vitriol will survive, staying with Emilia in the process. *The story will have a mix of 2D anime characters with CGI for the symbiotes, while the adaptation is live action. *Features a extended sneak peek of Fire Emblem: Into the Fire-Verse at the end of the story as a post-credits scene, also confirming the connection between Vitriol and this story in the same universe with the text, Meanwhile in Another Reality..., and the end text being, To Be Continued... *The first post-credits scene will tease Subaru's appearance in the sequel, also unknowingly gaining another Mimic symbiote named Chaos, becoming the main antagonist.